Anime World Season 2
by Ryosuke Takahashi
Summary: After Derek escapes from jail he plots revenge on the Speed Stars. Sorry i'm not the greatest at summaries so read to find out more. Thanks and Review and Fav. Episodes new Every Week.
1. Episode 1

Anime World Season 2 Episode 1

The return of someone old.

San Francisco Garage 2012 8:45 AM On a Tuesday.

This section is between the ending of Season 1 and the beginning of 2

The morning was at full blast. Everyone was up doing whatever they wanted to do. Anyway time to get to my story. After the whole thing with the Derek Martinez BS we all took a break. Carmelita and Sly decided to get breakfast together this morning and I went with Ratchet for breakfast while Talwyn was still asleep. That's expected as we really haven't gotten many hours of sleep since the incident with my 2000GT-R Good news about that its repaired and runs again at its full 245 HP. Talwyn is probably be up soon though. We left notes so she would know where we went. Anyway we have made it to MC Donald's. So what's up with you bro I asked. I'm tired out of my mind I shocked I'm still awake after the ride here Ratchet said as he scratched his head. Well breakfast should be able to wake you up I guess I said. I guess he said. Well what should we do today? Well I'm going to go and hang out with Talwyn after breakfast she should be up by then he said. Yea I'm probably going to hang out with Neyla for a bit. Haven't talked to her in a while. Fine with me Ratchet said. as we keep talking about other shit during our breakfast.

Section 2 City Limit's

A green Mustang Boss 302 from 1969 enters the city with a tinted windows enters the city unknown to us we just ignored it but that was our major mistake. The car made its way to a warehouse about 5 miles from the limits to the highway. The person that came out of it was no normal person and was very mysterious. This person turned around walked out the warehouse and bam there he was out of no where. The one that we though was in prison for ever. This is it this is where our season 2 begins. This is the Beginning of Season 2 of Anime World.

Section 3 The return

At the time we had no idea that he escaped but however he did we didn't care but the one thing we cared about was that he was coming for us for revenge. Continued

Section 4 The beginning

Night Time Early Morning 6:00 AM

Unaware of who was down stares in the garage I ran down to see a 1995 Mazda RX-7 Veilside Fortune brand new GONE!.

With a note on the floor I read it and it said but just by skimming it I screamed everyone get down here NOW!

Everyone ran down asking me what was going on and I read the note.

From Someone In The Past

I have taken one of your cars and now if you come after me you die! See you in hell Akina Speed Stars!

Signed S.S

No… That's not possible…. No! Carm said. I don't fu*king believe this I said. Everyone was silent. Until I spoke up. But before I could I heard an explosion outside so I ran outside and saw that he attempted to blow up one of my cars but the protection system locked on it and drove 4 miles away before it came back. So now what Carm said. Simple Carmelita there's one way to end this. He HAS TO DIE!. I know were not killers but when someone tries to kill us we kill back before they do it to us. Ok people let's start. Carm track the RX-7 the rest of us lets get ready its going to be one long ride.

Section 5 6:35 am

Everyone ready. Carm got that tracker ready. Its all set Ryan. Ok how far. 322 Miles he's about to leave San Francisco and about to leave califourna. Then we have no time to waste. Let's go. Everyone knows there spots Carm DC2 Sly Zonda Bent and Murry Van Ratchet S2K Tal EVO 8 MR Alec DB5 and Jake Sedan and Neyla With me in case if we get into a drive by battle I need you to shoot. Ok Ryan she said in her natural British ascent. Ok let's go keep that stream running and everyone behind me.

Section 6 The start welcome to the run of your life.

The chase started with us going to the basic areas like the inside parts and the hills then finally the bridge. Finally from that bridge left us to finally getting on. Carm distance? 220 Miles. Damn that was quick I said. Well I was driving at an average speed of 145 MPH that explains it. While I was driving Everyone one else just had music playing and as for me, Neyla was catching up on sleep. I found it cute. Anyway let's keep going.

I-95 highway leaving California

Carm distance? 123.5 Miles

So less than 130 miles we have made progress. Neyla woke up. What did I miss. About 97.5 Miles. Well I have more energy. That's the point I said. So here we are. At the 122 mile mark so we stop for a couple of minutes to use the restroom and finally ate something because we were starving. So after that we kept going to continue on to the next area to where we were bound to get close.

Section 7 Warehouse Outside of California.

Carm its 1PM and here were are 3 Miles away but we noticed something the car hasn't moved so we followed and here we are at this warehouse. Who the hell you think is here. Carm said The asshole we want I said. And we went in and We saw him talking to someone and after the conversation was over we all jumped out with guns and aimed. Stop right there you son of a bitch then out of no where the whole roof collapsed. Shit! I screamed. Derek ran with the car and I went after him with just Neyla who made it out fast like me. Where did they go where's Ryan she asked. He went after him Carm said. How far? Neyla asked 0.6 miles Carm said. Let's go everyone we need to catch up! She screamed. Finally that started our chase for the death of Derek Martinez.

WELL THATS IT IF YOU LIKE THE SERIES SO FAR RATE AND FAV AND SHARE IT ON FACEBOOK I DON'T MIND! :)


	2. Episode 2

Sorry for the late update i've been busy with other stuff anyway here's Episode 2. I'll will attempt to update this every week as its going to be alot longer then Season 1. Thanks and rate and fav. :) IF YOU LIKE THE SERIES SHARE IT ON FACEBOOK I DON'T MIND! :)

Anime World Season 2 Episode 2 The Chase and Kill

in the passenger seat getting ready to shoot the car with my team missing and catching up behind me I need to floor it and finally caught up to that car pulled out my Remington M1911A1 and started to shoot breaking the rear windshield and a mirror. From there I keep up with the car and eventually get up next to it but get rammed and spin out to the side breaking the passenger mirror. Damn it I said. As I got back to the road there was no sign of him and he disappeared. With my car damaged on the side we had to get that fixed first. As I came out of the car everyone else caught up and stopped. Where is he Carm asked. Gone and I need repairs to my car before I can continue. K there's a shop nearby we can stop by there to get it fixed I know a guy there who is friend with another guy I know that's in Colorado now. His name is George. He's friends with the guy in Colorado which his name is Dak. He's a tuner there he can do tunings too. We should stop there sometime. Well let's get my S13 fixed.

Section 2 Repair of the S13

So we are here in the shop in the outskirts of califourna. And the S13's side fender is getting fixed along with some wheel damage on the right side. I didn't think the damage was that bad Tal said. Me neither Sly Said. Well IDK either so now we have to wait for the car to get fixed. Carm do we have a lock on that RX-7 still. Um…. Let me check she said as she looked at the GPS Tracker to see if we still had a lock. Yes we do about 30 miles away. We should go get him Ratchet said. Well if we could trust me I would but were in no condition to go not without my S13 that's the best thing I got. That's true and we work as a team not separate Sly said. Ok guys where is Bent and Murry. 20 Minutes later the van pulls up. Where the hell have you 2 been Sly asks. We got stuck in traffic and Murry had to come and pick me up back on to my wheel chair and then we had to get back in the van and get out of there before we got caught by the police. Ok then. Sly said that's reasonable. Ok well why are we hear Bent asked. S13 got a lot of damage when the asshole rammed the S13 dammaged the right wheel and fender. That sucks Bent said. Yea well my friend George is doing the repair for free because he's friends with Dak in Colorado. Anyway now we have to wait for the car to get fixed. Ok fine. Guys the S13 will be done in about 40 minutes George said. K thanks. Ok well lets wait for the S13 to get finished then we'll all go and get this guy ok. Yep ok Everyone said.


	3. Episode 3

Hey Guys as i promised a new Anime World. New Anime World every week. Thanks and Review and Fav. :) IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SHARE IT ON FACEBOOK I DON'T MIND! :)

Anime World Season 2 Episode 3 The Tracking of the RX-7.

OK people so where stuck here in this place for about another 30 minutes so all we can do is track down that car and predict where it's going I said. Well if that's all we can do Carm said than well I'll check where its at. Ok everyone else just chill and we'll be back on the road soon. Ok everyone said.

30 minutes later in the garage.

Well its done Ryan. George I can't thank you enough I said as got into the car with Neyla. No problem Ryan you go get that asshole with your team. Oh we certainly will he's starting to really annoy me Carm said.

Ok on route I need a location. The car is coming up at 147 miles away. Ok people no slowing down I want to get this over with the last time we tried to get him my car got fu*ked up and I don't want that happening ok 2 lives were at stake and its not gonna happen again.

Area = leaving California Entering Nevada

Well I can't believe that this asshole dragged us all the way to Nevada Sly said. Yea this is really screwed up Carm said as she relaxed in the car seat. In the Van Murray I think I have an idea on how we can get that guy Bentley said. Ok how Murray asked. We're gonna have to make something new for Ryan's 240SX. What Murray asked? Something similar to what Alec AKA Ken has. A high powered high rpm pressured turret. Oh ok whatever that thing is then Murray said with a confused voice.

Ok mile mark 84 to Las Vegas Nevada. Well at least we know where he's going Neyla said yea that's the good news I said. Bad news is that we should be close to home or home at the garage by now. Guys we can't chase this guy forever we need to get to a hotel like now Ratchet said. He's right I regretfully said. Ok we stop at a hotel in Las Vegas. Sounds good everyone said.


	4. Episode 4

Well here's the first ever Part 2 part episode of the series so enjoy! :D I get that this chapter is short but don't worry because it is so short on 4th of July i'll post part 2 which don't worry its longer. BIG THANKS FOR ALL OF MY VIEWS IT YOU WHAT MAKES ME KEEP THIS SERIES GOING. :) ENJOY OH IF YOU LIKE THE SERIES SHARE IT ON FACEBOOK I DON'T MIND! :)

Anime World Season 2 Episode 4 No Bets Today or Ever Part 1.

As we resorted in the hotel to which we all got our separate rooms, we all though why would Martinez want a custom Mazda and what would he do with it. The best he could do with it was to keep it for his own pleasure or sell it to the highest bidder and that's what I Ryan Cooper was worried about. There is no way in hell I am letting my rare Veilside Fortune RX-7 Get auctioned off to the highest bidder.

The next day 9:35 AM Las Vegas Nevada.

Ok everyone what's our plan. I replayed saying our plan is to catch that damn car and get that asshole dead. Yea he already has a death sentence Carm said. How do you know that Sly asked. I just got a police record. Apparently our little friend also ran into cop trouble. Enough to get that car wanted and himself. Damn it! Asshole put heat on my car. Calm down Ryan Talwyn said. Were gonna get that damn guy we just have to be careful. I don't want anyone else getting hurt.

Mile mark unknown area Somewhere outside of Las Vegas.

Hello yes where is the nearest hotel from where I am located. 254 miles away. Thank you. Derek Said.

Yo did anyone her that call. Just traced it he's looking for a hotel but unfortunly its 254 miles away Carm said. Great people let's get that damn asshole. Great finally let's make this the last time we have to go after this guy.


	5. Episode 5

Anime World Season 2 Episode 5 No Bets Today or Ever Part 2

12:46 PM Chase 2

Ok people where gonna strike out of now where ok people on 3 Neyla shoot that damn car at this point if the car has to take a dent or 2 its fine I don't care we just need to take that damn car down I said.

We go on 3. One…. Two…. Three….. Now. Right after that last word all cannons on Ken's car came out and Neyla and Carmelita pulled out the pistols out and shot out the window which shocked the shit out of sagastume. What the fu*k! Sagastume screamed!. Paybacks a bitch assfag! HAHA! Direct hit keep it up I'm gonna ram that son of a bitch. At that point I floor it in my S13 and ram him very hard in the back and that removed the whole back bumper of the car only leaving the headlights and the bar connecting it. Woohoo!. Ok we take this car down now. Final push now it's my turn I say as I finally floor it one more time and ram the car into the side which then flipped the car over 3 times totaling it. The shocking thing is that sagastume cralled out alive. Which then I grabbed him and rammed him against the now flipped over RX-7

So you think it's funny to drag my team and myself past Las Vegas to get a car that you stole from me and plus totaled it. Hey bitch you where the one who rammed it and totaled it not me. I would not have had to ram it if it wasn't for you you sick son of a bitch. Put him in the back of the Evo 7 and hand cuff him. I got a better idea for this asshole.

So here we are on the road back to California and its pretty shitty I mean we got sagastume and stuff but something doesn't fell right. God knows I'm worried about Talwyn. Ratchet's probably more worried than any of us. She's in there with sagastume in that evo 7.

12:56 PM About 5 miles away from Las Vegas

So is this it then all of this crap is over and no RX-7 I said. Yea but it was for the best Carm said. But all of the sudden Talwyn's back door opened and guess who fell out with also Talwyn's Evo 7 spinning out we all stopped and got out of our cars to see what happened. What the hell happened Talwyn? He just busted through the damn door and just ran off. Damn it! I screamed. I guess were back on the mission again right? Yes! We fricking are. Now sagastume is gonna pay!. No more excuses we kill him when we get the chance to. Ok then everyone said but first we got to find him.


	6. Episode 6

GUYS I'M SORRY THESE ARE SHORT I SORT OF RUSHED TO HAVE THESE DONE FOR MY FRIENDS LIKE MONTHS AGO BUT DON'T THE END OF THE SERIES IS GOING TO BE THE LONGEST JUST HANG IN THERE GUYS. THANKS PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE STORY AND HOW ITS GOING SO FAR THANKS AND ENJOY :D :)

Anime World Season 2 Episode 6 Another search for Derek.

Ok people listen up we have to find where that asshole is headed so what the plan Carm asked. OK plan ok well we got to see where he ran off. North into the bushes Talwyn said. Ok what's north from where we were? Oregon. No damn way he's going there he wants to get across the country right I said? Yea I guess why Carm asked? He's going to Arizona. How do you know. Because that's the only place he can go from here. Ok then people to Arizona.

Mile mark 487 to Arizona

I can't believe that guy got away again Murray said in the van driving at a speed of 121. Well we gonna have to face the fact that were dealing with a pro here not just some random guy who popped up in the west coast. So I'm gonna build that turret for the S13 and have it installed probably sometime within the next 3 days.

Location unknown…. Somewhere near Arizona

Derek update he pulls the cover off of a redone 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 in green. Let's see if this can go faster than that dumb RX-7. HAHA he's never gonna catch me.

Mile mark 407 to Arizona in a gas station getting some food.

As where picking up food I see a person looking at my S13 and the inside. So I buy my items and walk out and say nice car ain't it. Yea its one hell of a S13 I haven't seen one of these since god knows how long. So why you looking at the inside. Because I haven't seen the inside of a stock S13. Who are you do you know Derek? Derek who and no but I am a local street racer and what's and outsider like you doing near Arizona. A guy stole one of my cars and then we had to total it to get him and we did but he got away again and we believe he's here. Ah well I would like to help I mean I got guns and fast car and I got nothing else to do. What's your name? Name's Zeff a local street guy. Ok Zeff nice to meet you I'm Ryan Cooper leader of the Akina Speed Stars racing team. You seem like a racer show me your car. An old Golf GTI Upgraded. Nice and classic. And I should have guessed because your shirt says GTI on it ok. Well can I help Zeff says? OK then welcome to the Akina Speed Stars then. Alright! I have always dreamt of being in a good street racing team. Well consider your dreams come true with some extras.

Hey Ryan Carm asked who's this guy. He's are newest member Zeff meet my Team Sly, Carmelita, Ratchet, Talwyn, Bentley, and Murray. Are you crazy Ryan this is just some random guy he might be working for Derek. He's not and he's a street racer. Scan him and his record. 5 minutes later. Well you have a shit load of speeding tickets in a Golf GTI? Yea Zeff said. Ok then welcome to the team and Carm shook his hand. Awesome Zeff said. Oh and I have weapons and armory in the back of my car for you guys to use. Seriously? Dude welcome to our team Ratchet said as he shook Zeff's hand. Show us what you have I said. Ok come over here Zeff said as he opened the trunk I practly shit myself. Ak, M1911's, G18's, your whole arsenal of weapons and plus some extras back here in the glove compartment. Welcome again to the team get your car ready were gonna take this bastard down whooo!


	7. Episode 7

Here's the next episode of Anime World i get these are short but like i said i had these written over 5 months ago so i didn't have much time for editing because my friends wanted to read them first so yea but again the last episode is the biggest one and trust me its worth the wait so enjoy Rate and Fav. :D

Anime World Season 2 Episode 7 Here we go again with the Guns and Stuff

Well people were on the road with a new member in a tuned GTI say hello on the talky bro. Hey everyone I'm here to help so just tell me what I got to do and it will be done easily with no problem. Great! everyone said.

Mile mark 332 to Arizona

Wow I can't believe were still over 300 miles away from Arizona Carm said. Relax Carmelita Sly said take a nap and chill ok well be there soon.

Mile mark 235 to Arizona

235 miles I said to myself as Neyla was asleep in the passenger seat. These past couple of days where hell for all of us except for meeting Zeff with is doing pretty well in the team and has a lot of experience with guns and cars with that surprisingly fast GTI Golf. Well hopefully be back in San Francisco soon after all of this shit is over.

Mile mark 145 to Arizona

Ok people Zeff said 145 miles and I'm gonna need a refill on gas and food anyone else need a refill on either or both? I do I said. Yea I do too Talwyn said. I think we could all use it said Carmelita. Ok next exit we go and get some gas and something to eat. Ok everyone said.

Mile mark 140 to Arizona 4:30 PM

How does this restaurant look guys? Looks high end said Sly. Perfect. Great so we will eat here. I got some chicken with a soda and Fry's and Sly got so stake with Carmelita. Zeff got a normal burger with some extra stuff on it. Ratchet and Talwyn got some lo main with some scalps. We all ate and finally got a break from all of the stuff that was going on.

Mile mark 139 to Arizona

Ok people keep your eyes open as soon as we get into Arizona we start hunting down this bastard ok. Ok everyone said.

Mile mark 34 to Arizona

Ok people in 34 miles we will be in Arizona to hunt down the asshole and I need everyone to be ready. Ok its 7:39 PM people once we get in we do 2 hours of searching and then we get a hotel to sleep because we all need it and that asshole is a human being too so he's gonna need it too.

Mile mark 0 Now in Arizona ok people we are not in Arizona. Let's get into town and start our search. Ok everyone.


	8. Episode 8

Ok guys first off extremely sorry about the extremely late update and the next 5 Episodes will be posted soon.

Anime World Season 2 Episode 8 Some Insider Info

In Arizona 8:45 PM ok so it turns out we can't do anything now so let's get to the hotel and figure stuff out tomorrow and let's see if we can get any insider stuff and were bouts of some "different stuff" going on. Ok everyone agreed.

Next morning Arizona 9:12 AM Ok people here's the plan since we don't actually know where asshole is we gonna have to dig for info. The best for that job would be Zeff and Ken here do to while we sweep the streets for any info I got a feeling that with this S13 I should be able to win some races and get some info and maybe money to help us out ok. So let's do this thing!

Arizona 9:25 Zeff and Ken dig for info in ruff parts of area.

So we need to get info on the assholes where bouts Zeff questioned? Yes that about it Ken said. Ok then what we need to do is show how ruff we are so we can get info. So we start with low end people like the dirty people that are in that trade stuff. Sir you over there come over here Ken says. Do you happen to know about a certain person or name Derek? I have heard it around here but not much. Tell us all you know as they both Zeff and Ken pull out there guns. Ok you don't need to pull out weapon's here and stuff people what I know is that he's been around here. Ok thanks sir. I'll call Ryan.

Arizona 9:37 Ryan go's to look for street racing and get info from other racers. Oh shit my phone is going off. Hello Ken what's up? He's in the area a guy just gave us info. Ok I'm gonna find a race meet and dig up some more info

Arizona 9:46 At a race meet. Hello fellow drivers I have a couple of questions? What a random racer asked from a group of 5 drivers. Have you guys heard of a guy named Derek? The name rings a bell as the middle guy walks up to me and says why you need to know. I have my reasons I say. I'm not giving any info unless you beat me in a race. Ok then no problem. A simple drag race ok. Agreed.


End file.
